


If Only...

by Pianist9221



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianist9221/pseuds/Pianist9221
Summary: Prompt: Imagine DOYC getting wounded in battle and being afraid you will lose him so you finally tell him that you love him.





	

**Thump**

  
**Thump-Thump**

  
Dwarves were frantically running about the tent in a state of chaos...

  
But she was blissfully unaware of their frantic voices

  
**Thump-Thump**

  
Unaware of the silent tears running down her face

  
**Thump-Thump**

  
Unaware of the looks of pity they shot in her direction

  
**Thump-Thump**

  
She could hear nothing but the sound of her beating heart as she sat in the makeshift healing tent _he_ had been brought into, unaware of anything other than the sight of his lifeless form on the cot mere feet from where she was sitting...

  
**Thump-Thump**

  
The battle had just been won when he had been brought into the tent, his body a mess of blood and dirt that gave very little hope to his survival. Within minutes they'd had to remove his left arm, and she found herself unable to look away from the gruesome sight.

  
He was her One. The one man she'd ever love, made for her by Yavannah above...and she was going to lose him before she was able to tell him what he was to her. She'd planned on telling him after Erebor had been reclaimed, but then the gold sickness had taken hold of the company and the Arkenstone debacle had led to her being banished.

  
_'If only I hadn't waited.'_

 


End file.
